Slipping Away
by The Blue Twin
Summary: This is a Roxy x Dirk story. Further explanation in Chapter One .


Triggers: This is a Roxy x Dirk story which means the relationship between them will become romantic. If you don't ship it or are not into it, please don't read the story. There are also mentions of depression, lots of drinking, sadness and maybe mentions of self- harm. And an unhealthy relationship(between Roxy and someone else). You have been warned.

Also, please ignore the lack of good typing quirks. This was something that I had the urge to write. Its no way going to really stick with the canon story-line but whew. And don't judge me.

Chapter One

Roxy pushed her long blonde hair into a ponytail, curling up on her couch with her darling kitten Mutini and her laptop, her Harry Potter movies just begging to be watched. She popped in the first disc, ignoring that her volume was on full blast, since she had no nagging parent to tell her to turn the volume down.

Roxy was freshly past seventeen and emancipated since she was fifteen. In the small town where she lived, teenagers living alone wasn't common especially in a home as large as hers. Her mother died two years ago while on a book signing in Europe, leaving a small Roxy with a large house, a lot of money and all the freedom a teenager could want. Her mother even had an entire room dedicated to her liquors that would last her hundreds of parties, but it was never touched. Roxy was fine with living in sobriety and not being like the other kids in her public high school.

Just as the movies started, she heard her phone give off a familiar ping. It was her life-long friend, and crush, Dirk Strider messaging her as he did most weekends.

TT: Yo Ro-Lal, please tell me you aren't up to your knees watching those stupid wizard movies.

TG: They are not stupid! I'll have you know that wizards are freaking awesome!

Roxy couldn't help but giggle at her phone. Even though he lived a good twenty minutes away walking, it was like he could just sense what she was doing. Their almost eleven year long friendship allowed them to understand each other like no one else could.

Dirk was also emancipated, his Bro passed away when he was twelve leaving him with a lot of money and freedom, like Roxy. They were friends before then, attending the same elementary school and playing with other at recess. None of the other kids liked to talk to them because they both had odd colored eyes. Dirk's being the color of melted gold and Roxy's at the time a pale lilac which was now a deep purple. After their respective guardians died, their bond had become unbreakable. They spent weekends together and skyped when they were too lazy to go over each other's houses.

But their duo had now expanded to a quartet. After messing around on Omegle one night, they met a pair named Jake and Jane who lived in England, basically, the other side of the planet. Jake was really into boxing while Jane was the heiress of her family's baking company. Despite the time differences, the group was very tight-knit. Though it didn't take long for Dirk and Jake to form a bro-bond and for Roxy and Jane to gossip about the boys.

In fact, it was around that time that Roxy began to realize that her feelings for the golden-eyed Strider were more than platonic. Over the past few years she started to get flustered around him and her heart pounded loudly when they spoke or she got a message from him. She often day-dreamed about him and imagined what it would be like if they kissed. After a few conversations with Jane it was confirmed that she was head over heels in love with her best friend. But like any cliché book or movie, she didn't say anything in case it ruined their friendship. And one other thing.

Dirk's sexuality.

Dirk was very adamant on not being labeled as anything. He just told Roxy one day that if she had to call him anything that pansexual was his best bet but that was not to be his label. She of course, accepted him for who he was, after all, he was still her best friend. It did not, in any way lessen her affections for him, but she understood.

It became clear to Roxy that after that, she noticed that Jake and Dirk were getting a lot closer, and more often than not, Dirk would drool over the English boy during their Skype calls. It broke Roxy's heart little by little, but she was firm on putting on a smile and supporting them both. If he as happy, she should be too.

She even went on a few dates with some other boys from her school. Puberty had blessed her, according to the male population at her school. She was thin and well proportioned with long, blonde hair and piercing lavender eyes. She sported her trademark black winged eyeliner and black lipstick but that never seemed to throw the boys off but attract them. Since freshman year, she had become used to boys fawning over her but no matter what she could never get those molten gold eyes out of her mind.

Roxy's phone pinged again, but this time it was from Jane.

GG: Roxy! Please tell me you aren't talking to Dirk right now, as I send this message!

Roxy's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

TG: Well, I am. More of defending Harry Potter but nonetheless speaking to Strider. Why, what's wrong?

GG: Well I just got off the phone with the English boy and um…how do I put this? I don't want to be the bearer of bad news.

TG: Just out with it Jane!

GG: Apparently, Dirk asked Jake out after months of nonsense flirting.

At the same time, Dirk sent her a message which she checked real quick after being shocked.

TT: But no, on a serious note, I finally did it! I swept that English boy right off his feet and into the carriage of romance.

Roxy read Dirk's message over. Then Jane's.

TG: That's awesome Dirk! I'm so happy for you two! Way to go my friend c; 3

TT: Thanks Roxy. I don't know what I'd do without you. 3

GG: Roxy? You alright?  
>TG: Of course! I knew this was coming. As long as Dirk is happy, I'm happy. Plus, there are PLENTY of other fish in the sea c;<p>

It was stupid for her to cry over him. I mean really, it's a guy. But she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears even as Harry used his awesome wizarding powers to save the day or whatever. It was unbelievably stupid to cry over a guy.

But we all do stupid things once in awhile. So Roxy wiped her tears like a big girl, cuddling with her cat and shutting off her phone for the night. Her heart felt shattered, broken.

But of course, the show must go on. And on Monday, Roxy got ready for school as usual, but something felt different. When she looked in the mirror at herself, she felt disgusted at what she saw. Usually, she felt pretty confident about herself and her appearance but today it was different. She brushed it off as a bruised ego, that she'd get over it.

Because she would, right?


End file.
